In a context of activity such as software development, test and production, administrators keep track of what changes are made, where the changes are made, e.g. to which target systems, and when they are made, e.g., current status of particular changes on particular target systems. This change administration is applicable, for example, to database administrators (“DBA's”) of databases, such as, for example DB2, which is database software by IBM Corporation. (“DB2” is a trademark of IBM Corporation.)